Minimizing corrosion of metal components such as automotive parts using volatile corrosion inhibitor (VCI) products, films and bags in known in the art. In particular, VCI products are a type of corrosion inhibitor used to protect ferrous materials against corrosion, where it is impractical to otherwise apply surface treatments. The VCI products will slowly release compounds within a sealed airspace, which actively prevent surface corrosion. A typical application is to protect stored tools or parts inside containers such as bags, boxes or cupboards. One advantage of VCI products is that, once the container is opened and reclosed, levels of inhibitor in the sealed airspace of the container will recover.
Often, the known VCI products can only be used on certain types of metal components. These solutions are also generally expensive. Particular environmental conditions are also required to effectively apply VCI products, which makes such solutions difficult to implement. These solutions can also be difficult to use with large and irregularly shaped components.
There is a continuing need for a wrap product to minimize corrosion of metal components such as automotive parts during transportation and storage. Desirably, the wrap product can be used with a variety of metals, is reusable, and can be used on metal components having irregular shapes.